


Until he met Casey Jones

by DonnieLordOfSparrows



Series: lgbtmnt 2012 [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, i think this begins a little before the fam house arc, let me have this I know its not true, not beta read we die like men, this is my first fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieLordOfSparrows/pseuds/DonnieLordOfSparrows
Summary: Donnie never knew why he didn't 'like' girls. Sure he liked them as friends, but he didn't think that's what master splinter meant when he gave Donnie and his brothers 'the talk'.Donnie will admit that he went a little overkill with his 'crush' on April. He didn't know what it was like to like someone in that way so he acted like people did on t.v. He knew if his brothers knew he's never liked someone that way before, they'd think he's weirdWell, weirder that they already do.Donnie thought that if he pretended to have a crush on a girl then he might actually develop one. His plan was fool-proof! It couldn't go wrong in any way!At least, that's what he thought.That's what he thought, until he met Casey Jones.Casey Jones was loud and brash, reckless and impulsive. He was tall and dark, funny, kind, kinda cute and- No, Donatello wasn’t going to let his mind go there. He wasn’t attracted to Casey Jones! Even if he was. Casey was into April, who was a girl. Not only was Casey straight, he would never be into a mutant turtle like Donnie.
Relationships: Donatello & April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Casey Jones (TMNT), I am normally a capriltello kinda person, THEIR BFFS HEREAND NOTHING MORE, aka donnie has a massive crush on him in the first chapter, and donnie was origonally bi but my playlist took me places, hinted donatello/ casey jones, they'll eventually end up together
Series: lgbtmnt 2012 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990309
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. and the river of time stood still.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic so go easy on me if its terrible. also, I am toooootaly not projecting onto donnie, i would neverrrr.  
> if you like it please leave kudos/comments it would mean the absolute world to me!  
> Love y'all! <3

Donnie never knew why he didn't 'like' girls. Sure he liked them as friends, but he didn't think that's what master splinter meant when he gave Donnie and his brothers 'the talk'.

Donnie will admit that he went a little overkill with his 'crush' on April. He didn't know what it was like to like someone in that way so he acted like people did on t.v. He knew if his brothers knew he's never liked someone that way before, they'd think he's weird

Well, weirder that they already do.

Donnie thought that if he pretended to have a crush on a girl then he might actually develop one. His plan was fool-proof! It couldn't go wrong in any way!

At least, that's what he thought.

That's what he thought, until he met Casey Jones.

Casey Jones was loud and brash, reckless and impulsive. He was tall and dark, funny, kind, kinda cute and- No, Donatello wasn’t going to let his mind go there. He wasn’t attracted to Casey Jones! Even if he was. Casey was into April, who was a girl. Not only was Casey straight, he would never be into a mutant turtle like Donnie.

\---

In his 15 years of life he never expected Raphael, of all of his brothers, to be the first one to have a “best friend”. Mikey was always the more sociable one, hell, even Leo was more likely to make a friend that wasn’t scared of him for the first week of knowing them. But of course, Raph, the brother that took a little too much joy in annoying his brothers, had done something that really got under Donnies skin.

He befriended Casey Jones.

Casey had given them no reason to trust him, and yet Raph somehow became friends with the vigilante. And the worst part of it is that Donnie kind of liked having Casey around all the time.

Sure, Raph and his sparring matches got a little annoying sometimes, but hearing Casey's victory cackle right before Raph tackles him as revenge would always make Donnie smile and blush. Donnie had no problem with this until Mikey noticed.

“What are you smiling about?” Mikey asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Nothing! I’m just glad that…” Donnie paused for a second, looking for an excuse, “That Raph finally got beat! He had been getting too cocky is all,”

“Sure,” Mikey said, he definitely knew Donnie was lying but luckily for Donnie, he felt no need to press him on it.

\---

Donnie started to hide in his room more often now, not wanting to face a certain tooth-missing vigilante that lurked outside it. He didn't want to face his family either, every time he talked to anyone he felt like they were figuring his secret out more and more.

April would call him sometimes, just to talk or to ask for help with her homework, it felt nice to talk to someone that was just his friend. He started to drop his whole 'crush' on her thing, that he could just be who he really was. She sometimes would bring up the things he'd missed when he was doing "Important work" when he was really just to pained inside to talk to any of his friends or siblings. She asked why he had been so distant, if something had happened.

And for the first time in forever, he felt safe saying who he was. Had been more open with April after he finally stopped with the crush thing and she didn't leave. Maybe she would stay after this.

He had rehearsed this for hours in front of Timothy. He had gone over all the scenarios and made use of a whole poster board on what he needed to do. He was so scared though. 

"Donnie, you alright? You've been silent for a while now, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine I just want to know if you're okay. I care about you and no matter how you're feeling won't change that," April said, her voice was warm and homey, like the home he alway wished he could have had, a welcoming one where it wouldn't have the chance of being destroyed all the time. One where he didn't have to shut off a whole part of personality to feel like he could belong. It felt like caring that he never quite felt.

"No, I really do want to tell you! I just- I'm nervous," Donnie said, feeling a little panicked, he wanted to chicken out. But he had done that so many times and was so sick of it. Hide and seek is only fun when the seeker isn't your insecurities. 

He closed his eyes tight, he felt like even though he couldn’t see April, he would see her eyes judging him if he opened them. Donnie took a deep breath and opened his eyes, and the river of time stood still.

“April, I think I’m gay,”


	2. ultimate wlw, mlm solidarity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Donnie and Aprils call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME!!! also, I like how my dumb ass was like "I'm going to choose the coolest line for the chapter one title" and for this one I just went "WHATS THE LINE THAT GETS HOW GAY THIS IS ACROSS?!?" I promise next chapter will have Casey being a part of it. I promise my son will be here

April couldn’t speak. Words welled up in her throat, making a brand new home for themselves there because she couldn’t think of the order to say them in. She knew she had to act fast, she didn’t have time to think. She had to say something because what kind of insane asshole would she be if she made one of her best friends deal with the kind of rejection that she fears with this stuff. She had to act or she would hurt someone again and-

“Oh, oh no this was a mistake. I messed up, this was a mistake,” She could hear a panic in Donnies voice that she’d never heard before. Not after they had gone through so much that all of them probably needed therapy for, no, this was new. New, raw, unabashed fear, because this wasn’t life or death but there still was a new level of never quite being able to recover from the pain of this. 

“No!” April shouted, “I-I just was trying to find the words in my head- and ugh that sounds dumb, um”

April could hear a laugh from the other side of the line. She smiled, glad that her inability to talk in situations where she needed to could bring at least something other than just general badness to this situation. 

"I-I'm glad you could trust me with this Donnie, does anyone else know or is this something you want to keep on the down low for a while?"

"You're the only one, I," Donnie sighed, "I don't know how to tell my dad and my brothers, I feel, I don't know, bad about it? Like I'm doing something bad by being gay? I'm not sure,"

"Hey, listen to me, you should never feel bad about being who you are. If that doesn't fit someone else's idea of who you should be, too bad for them. It's their fault they can't get over themselves to be there for how awesome you are. Plus, you brothers will accept you for sure. Just remember that you can come out whenever you feel comfortable, okay?" April said.

"And, you know, it would be weird for me to be weird with you about being gay since I'm a lesbian,"

"Oh, oh god I know my assholeyness with that crush thing is, like, increased by 1000%," Donnie said, with an embarrassed laugh, he sounded like he had just realised how much he needed to apologize, "I am so sorry about how I acted! I wish I had dropped that sooner, again, oh my god I'm sorry"

"It's okay Don, but thank you for the apology, that does mean a lot. I'm just glad we can still be best friends and now the ultimate wlw, mlm solidarity!" April said almost yelling the last part, trying to keep quiet so her aunt couldn't hear her. She had told her dad a while ago, but hadn't told her aunt who they were still living with. 

Donnie laughed way too hard at that joke. Genuinely laughed, without any fear or holding back. That might have been the first time she had ever heard him do that in a long time.

April heard a knock on her door, right before her dad proceeded to ignore the entire point of knocking, and let himself in.

"April, sweetie, you should go to bed, it's a school night,"

"Okay dad! Can I say goodnight to my friend first?"

"Sure honey, and then it's lights out,"

April wrapped up her call with Donnie, and smiled. She was glad she had her dad back, and that she had her friends. She remembered how lonely she felt after her mom died, how for the longest time she only had her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alskjsowkan I basically had Donnie get the post coming out pep talk I wish my family/ex-friend/literally anyone I knew had given me, BUT i can live vicariously through dumb shows I hyperfixated on when I was a kid!

**Author's Note:**

> ToOoOoO bE cOnTinUeD  
> yes im a nerd and yes thats how ghosts sound in my head leave me alone im 14  
> also my pronouns are he/they if you want to refer to me if you leave a comment


End file.
